Revenge is Never Served Best with Blood
by SandieBrody
Summary: Greg, Morgan and there friend and newbie Sasha are processing a case when two gunmen destroy what they have and there collegues will have to make some life or death choices... xXxSandieBrodyxXx
1. Sasha

**Revenge is Never Served Best with Blood**

**Another quick story from me, this will probably be roughly three or two chapters which my own character as well… Hope you enjoy and I think the story should explain itself ;)**

Just another day at the office…

Just another case…

A case involving an illegal gun trafficking which was hard enough without the random body drops which was linked but no-one could find out why

Greg was leading the case with his work partner Morgan and his best friend Sasha

Sasha was the latest member of the team who had been the best friend of the young Morgan and when losing her job at seven other crime labs she eventually settled into Las Vegas were she became known for her passion of self-defence and weapon knowledge

She got on well with her friend Morgan but she especially liked Greg, he was smart, funny and also the complete opposite of herself, she loved to shoot her guns whereas she hardly saw him with one etc

Sasha exited the DNA lab when a hand rested on both of her shoulders to which she jumped up, spun in the air and landed with her hand on her gun and the other raised, "Whoa, chill" Came Greg's voice, he smiled at her, Morgan was with him so she instantly calmed down… being in the military for a few years made her nervous and jumpy, thank god she was never on the firing line for most of it

"There was no relevant DNA on the guns we recovered from the last raid so we've hit a dead end" She explained to which Greg and Morgan sighed in despair

"This is nothing to do with the case but why do you carry three guns anyway?" Greg asked

"Well for one thing I am a ballistic expert and secondly I did military training so unlike you who doesn't have his on him half the time I like to be prepared… for anything" She smirked at him

"Yeah Greg, I carry mine, why not you?" Morgan joined in as they stood outside the labs

"I've always learnt that having a weapon, doesn't always help you… that's all" He informed them

"Suppose kicking their ass works too I assume" Sasha responded

"Huh, hmm" He thought

They began to walk to the break room when the surrounding area slowed down and almost when silent as a loud click echoed… like a gun cocking

Sasha spun around as she knew what the sound was but before she could grab her own gun a blinding white flash burst in front of her and she pushed Greg and Morgan to the glass wall of the lab next to them and was about move before she strained her eyes

Two guys in black jackets and ski masks, black jeans and two automatic guns which was pointed straight at her, she did not blink as her hand lay by her side, not able to move and every fraction of a second the bullets came closer, the air bounced around them as they zoomed quickly through the air and when the first one hit her, it splattered blood along the glass beside her luckily not hitting anything vital or bone, her arm retched sideways pulling her skin and arm behind her

The second one hit the shoulder opposite the first bullet but this time when straight through, tearing up skin and flesh and expelling a lot of blood behind her and yanking her arm awkwardly the other direction

The third and final bullet to hit Sasha was the most severe one which hit exactly in the middle of her abdomen and after a millisecond the blood began to pour, her legs flipped behind her and kicked her butt, her stomach cushioned her fall and her bullet ridden arm flailed outwards and a quiet thud could have been heard in-between the gun fire

Greg had positioned himself in front of Morgan… Protecting her

But after watching 10 seconds of his best friend getting shot he acted swiftly, going to try and help her he stepped forwards to try and help her from getting shot anymore times when a pain radiated from his shoulder, he hadn't realized he had left himself vulnerable and a killer bullet went through his right arm and without stopping hit the side of his chest and no doubt getting stuck on a ribcage, it killed but the next bullet was more of a shock when it erupted into his abdomen too, his legs gave way to enough pain and every breath he took was making everything seem harder than usual

Morgan screamed with her hands over her ears and tears beginning to appear slowly creeping down her cheek, then she opened one eyes to see if it was all over when she saw Greg slowly dropping to his knees and his gorgeous eyes droop, Morgan watched as he fell backward, head aimed at the floor where it would surely crack open, she went into a crouch position and leapt forwards to catch him and hopefully save his life

The gunmen went for anything that moved and unfortunately a stray bullet slid past her and nicked her arm, the blood obviously began to drip down her arm

Officers stood at the other end of the corridor and it took four bullets to bring them down the automatic weapons firing a shell load of bullets all the way around the labs and ceiling, glass smashed into tiny pieces and shrouded Morgan who had caught his head and laid it gently on the floor, blood swan round her shoes as she stood up and kicked it sideways and she turned to the officers and saw her father…

"Help me, help us!" She sobbed

)(

**Well, please tell me if I should continue?**

**It probably won't be many chapters but it'll be fun writing**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	2. POV

**Revenge is Never Served Best with Blood**

**;) Here we go… again!**

_Sasha's P.O.V:_

_Nothing…_

_That all I saw, nothing…_

_No wait, I hear a noise, my eyes fluttered opened and it hit me_

_I was holding my old AK-42 and pointing it at a man with a cloth around his face_

_My old comrades were with me and the sounds and explosions grew louder and louder until my ears drums felt like they were going to burst!_

_I stood there; my eyes zoomed in and out, trying to focus…_

_I snapped as someone slammed into my shoulder and I instantly dove for the ground…_

"_Sasha… Sash… Get up we need to go!" Came a panicked cry behind her _

_An arm grasped hold of her arm and pulled away from the yelling and gunfire that barely missed her_

_Her eyes spouted black spots but her eyes couldn't cry as the landscape was dry and dusty, affecting her vision_

_Then it came to her…_

_Her memories, this couldn't be real_

_As she had already lived through it once…_

_Not again!_

_Not…_

_Again!_

_Morgan's P.O.V_

_I had started off to be quiet relaxing, having to think about nothing…_

_Something I hadn't done in a while which felt weird_

_Then my vision blurred and warped into a multitude of colours and patterns…_

_A chopping sound, *chop* *chop* *chop* like wind being spun around… a helicopter_

_Opening my eyes I saw people and my ears felt like they were being blown off… air pressure and I felt horribly sick_

_Trying to speak, my mouth moved but no sound came, we were flying but downwards_

_Flames licked the sides of the helicopter as gravity let go and all the glass and metals bounced all around and I attempted to grab something but she instead hit the roof_

_We were falling_

_Falling_

_Fall…_

"ARGH!" Morgan's visions went crazy and she shot up and was about to stand when someone grabbed her wrist… Her father

"Morgan, calm down, your safe now" He spoke to her and she clasped his arm

"Dad… What's going on?" She spluttered trying to make sense of the situation

"It's Greg and Sasha… they've been shot, like you but you only got a flesh wound, Sasha is in critical condition while Greg's going to recover…"

"Wait what? Why was I on a helicopter?"

"You weren't, transferred straight from the lab"

"But I saw myself, and we crashed, like when I was taken hostage that time…" She tried not to cry at the thought

"Once you've been checked out I want you go home and rest, we'll phone if anything happens… alright?"

"Alright"

…

_Greg's P.O.V:_

_One after another…_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_The bruises, the scars I must be getting... more scars_

_For many minutes I had got pain hitting from every angle and everywhere!_

_My anger was not enough and now I was getting hurt, sick…. The thoughts, oh the thoughts_

'_Please'_

'_Please'_

'_PLEASE'_

_He begged in his thoughts…_

_Stop!_

_STOP!_

_Then…_

_Nothing, my eyes opened and the twisted face of a distorted figure…_

_I relaxed my painful limbs and watched as they drove away, I coughed trying to gasp a breath of air…_

_Time passed and I got tired, I slumped his head into a comfortable position and gently and peacefully closed my eyes… … …_

Morgan was walking home, her dad had dropped her off just a way down the road just so she could stretch her legs, she was going at a pace that suited her but her arm which was in a sling was pounded like crazy, it was very uncomfortable

She fumbled with her keys, trying to get them out of her pocket with her one hand, she raised her good arm up to slot the key into the hole but she missed…

How?

It was right in front of her…

She tried again and…. Missed…

She clenched the key even harder and forced it straight into the hole but at the last second it moved a fraction and she cut her thumb on her keys as she missed again, the keyhole swayed and she tried to grab the door handle but she had forgot she was injured and instead she went crashing down the ground, her head hit the wooden door frame and her legs crumbled into a heap

"He-" She tried to say but was cut off by a large stabbing pain from her arm with felt like it crawling under her skin and closer to her chest, heart and neck, it was suffocating

She reached out her hand but the lack of air eventually grew until she no long could see as the black spots grew across her vision and after a few moments she was gone, out like a light

Left to die…

It was only a flesh wound her father had said…

Only a flesh wound…

…

**All will be explained, don't worry! ;)**

**It'll probably be the last one next unless I can stretch it to two**

**I hope you like it ;)**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	3. Recover

**Revenge is Never Served Best with Blood**

**After so many popular reviews asking to update soon I tried at the first chance I got to bring this chapter to you… Hope you enjoy!**

"_Blonde female…."_

"_Previous injury to her arm…."_

"_Mysteriously collapsed outside her home…"_

"_Father called…"_

…

"_Does anyone know what's wrong?"_

"_What is wrong with her?"_

"_We need to find out…"_

"_Now"_

Ecklie was sitting in his office, annoyed at what had happened, three CSI's down and a destroyed lab…

He had just dropped off his daughter and was in his office, calculating the cost of repairs when he cell went off, "Ecklie…"

"Yes, this is the hospital where Morgan Brody was admitted… she's back, you need to come, she needs you…"

Before they had finished he had grabbed his coat and was off to his car…

He closed his phone and drove speedily down back to the hospital and when he arrived he leapt straight into reception and found out where she was…

"Doctor… How's Morgan?"

"Well, it's not good I'm afraid, she's now in the same state as Mr. Greg and Miss. Sasha are, something similar to a coma, we are running tests to found out the cause…"

"Where did you send the bullets that were in Greg and Sasha?"

"Your lab sir"

"Good, good, I'll stay here with her"

"Okay"

…

Nick entered the break to see Sara sitting down, "Any news?"

"Hodges is identifying if the bullets was laced with anything and he'll be here in a few moments…"

Just then Hodges appeared in the doorway, "Hodges anything?"

"It's not good; I ran the bullets and found that they were laced with something, a poison"

"Oh no, what poison?"

"TDT-X… The antidote is a rare flower named TAF"

"Sounds common…"

"No, it lives in the desert usually around the Las Vegas around but…"

Before he finished, Nick and Sara had left and were already on their way…

_Morgan's P.O.V:_

_Confusion…_

_Smoke…_

_Flames…_

_Haze…_

_Blurriness…_

_I coughed, I turned around…_

_And I turned around again…_

_Gunfire…_

_I tried to get away but my hearing was broken…_

_Just muffled voices…_

_Then I remembered…_

_The helicopter…_

_Oh no…_

_I was back..._

_Back in same nightmare I have already lived through…_

_My vision…_

_It jumped, time sped on…_

_Everything sped up…_

_People moved like lightning…_

_Too fast…._

_Can't… Focus…_

Nick and Sara had spent many hours trying to find the flower; all they need was a flower…

Every available police officer was searching…

Sasha was declining, she was deep, deep asleep, Greg was recovering but barely, his psychological statue would take more time to heal…

Why were they suffering by being not able to wake up…?

Why?

For what?

What was achieved by it…?

What?

Wh-…

"I've got it!" Sara screamed, she flapped her arms about; Nick ran over to her and helped her transfer it to a safe carrier...

The process took under 10 minutes and then together they jogged over to the awaiting officers who carefully helped them place it in the car…

And they were off

_Greg's P.O.V:_

_Swirling lights…_

_Mysterious shapes forming…_

_What is this?_

_Who am I?_

_Nothing…_

_Why am I here?_

_How did I get here?_

_When will I escape?_

_Nothing…_

_My vision blurred…_

_No movement…_

_Box?_

_Hold on…_

_Small, little white lights…_

_So pretty…_

_Pretty lights..._

_Swirling lights_

_Then nothing…_

_Silence and stillness_

_And a whisper… Of hope_

_Hope…_

_Hope…_

_Hopem?_

_Hopem?_

_Hojem…_

_Me? I'm Hojem…_

_A tried to move something, anything!_

'_Nu… Nuh… No'_

…

…

…

_Sasha's P.O.V:_

_I was in the middle of my worst nightmare and pain…_

_Why was this being done to me?_

_Me? Of all people…_

_What have I done wrong, I was fired from all my previous jobs but I had settled in here…_

_Why?_

_Why me?_

_Then a sound, not gunfire or a command… A voice?_

_Someone was there!_

'_Help… Help me!'_

_Help me…_

…

…

…

_Morgan's P.O.V:_

_I knew he was there… He was their last time?_

_My hero… My Superhero_

_After everything that had happened… He was there_

_I could trust him to be here this time, if I reliving this moment he is going to be here…_

_I'm sure of it…_

'_Holly… Holly'_

_Who's Holly?_

_Holly? Where?_

'_Wood… Wood'_

_Who's Wood?_

_I'm so confused right now… So confused!_

_Wait… Holly… Wood… Hollywood, that's me!_

_Me?_

…

'_I'm here… Here I am'_

_Who are they, or where is he? _

_Where…_

…

…

Ecklie was sat down in the chair that he had been sat in for ages now, since they had found the miracle flower he was on the edge as all three of them would wake up soon. He was so tired but didn't want to leave her all alone when…

"Brown Nose…. Br-own N-ose?" Came a whispering voice… Ecklie knew straight away whose nickname that was and rushed forwards to his daughter, "It's okay sweetheart, I'm here, that is wake up, your safe now"

She gently sat up and had a few moment coughing before blinking her dashing eyes that shone with confusion and a little terror…

"I'm back? But was all alone, next to the helicopter, and he was coming for me?"

Ecklie smiled, "Brown Nose I presume?"

"Yes, he saved me once and I thought he'd save me again…."

Ecklie knew she'd take time to heal when Sara came to the door, "Greg's awake"

Morgan placed her good arm in the bed and eased her legs off, slowly planted her feet on the floor, Ecklie help her to her feet and she grabbed his shoulder as he guided her to the door…

They left to visit Greg…

He thrashed around a bit as he transition from his nightmare to reality, a few nurses and doctors had to hold him down so not to injure himself, it took roughly 10 minute until he fully calmed down and blinked his chocolate eyes….

Morgan was the first person he probably saw and it gave him a smile, "Hollywood, how are you?"

"Good, good, how are you?"

"Fine, apart from being shot which is a new experience to say so the least?"

Morgan giggled as he was becoming he usual self…

She stayed there for a while, sitting down on the chair before they received the news about Sasha, she was recovering but unable to have visitors…

They were recovering…

Life was picking up…

So far so good….

For now….

….

**Fin…. For now, yep when I has the time, I will finish it up with a nice cute chapter when they all return to work, ;)**

**Hope you like, I have had some really great reviews which has encouraged me to continue to the end ;)**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


	4. Is It True Love?

**Revenge is Never Served Best with Blood**

**Final chapter the update have been slow but after some nice reviews we have reached the end… Hope this will wrap things up ;)**

Weeks had passed by, day after day of recovering; months of therapy had been worth it…

Greg, Morgan and Sasha all returned to work at the same time after the grave shift were overrun with cases that were piling up, "Morgan, welcome back, where's Greg and Sasha?" Sara asked Morgan when she had spotted her in the locker room

"He's coming, he decided to pick Sasha up as she is unable to drive at the moment, she's fine though" Morgan replied, her arm still stiff but working alright

After finishing up at her locker she was about to leave when she almost bumped into Greg who caught her in case she had slipped and fell, Morgan was fine though but he still held onto her, "Are you alright?" He asked her

"Yeah, of course" She giggled, she couldn't help herself

He smiled and decided to let her go and he turned around to go to his locker, "So, who are you working with tonight?"

"I don't know yet, I've just come myself"

"Okay, shall we go" He closed his locker and they left

"So where's Sasha?" Morgan asked as they went through the labs

"Oh, she went to see Hodges for some reason?"

Morgan laughed to which Greg joined in, together they sniggered until they reached D.B's office, "Come in" He yelled through the closed door

Greg and Morgan took a couple of moments to figured out who would go through the door first and when they got through they stood in front of D.B's desk, "I want you two and Sasha to go easy this week and just for a precaution I am putting Morgan with Sara and Greg with Nick, Sasha shall stay in the lab to help with the overload we having at the moment, anything else?"

"I don't think so"

"Good, dismissed" He shooed them away and got back to work, Morgan stood outside of the office with Greg and stared in his eyes, a sudden feeling aroused in her but he had turned around and said, "See you later" Before she could even think about doing anything

She sighed and went to find Sara, she found her in the layout room already analysing a scene, "Hey Morgan you with me tonight?"

"Yeah" She said a little too unhappy

"What's wrong?" Sara stopped and came over to Morgan

"I don't know, ever since I saw Greg dived for Sasha, I…"

"Oh"

"I have this feeling like I want to be close to him, but something stopping me"

"It's okay, it's natural to feeling weird after a traumatic event, he did save her life and you saved his"

"I'm sure after today everything will be alright"

Morgan felt a little better and after helping Sara with her case she forgot about all her problems for the time being, she helped out as much as she could but thought again seeing Greg so she avoided him as best she could, it wasn't until she went to her locker at the end of her shift that she couldn't escape him any longer…

"Morgan? I've looking for you all day where have you been, are you ignoring me?" He asked her up front, she hid behind her locker door but was surprised when Greg grabbed it and slammed it shut

"No, I haven't been ignoring you, I've just be been busy" She put on her best fake smiled and gathered her things, Greg softly grabbed her hand and gently turned her to his direction

"Sara said you've been upset today, I just wanted you to know I'm here for you"

"The doctor said you were going to be… psychologically hurt, it doesn't show?" Morgan was trying to change the subject

"I have learnt how to disguise it, unlike you, I can tell you're uncomfortable around me but I'm just grateful you risked your life for me…" he trailed off, she looked at him and he looked at her…

Sasha stood in the corridor and watched as three years of quirkiness and awkwardness between them left and they embraced themselves the first time, she smiled and was happy for them, knowing good thing where coming…

But what off the two men who had started everything…

Who did they work for and was they satisfied with their work…

Nobody knows

…

**FIN**

**So that's it, hope the ending was sweet, I tried! ;)**

**Next on my list to do is another chapter of I Spy, with my Fury Eye, something beginning with A, then my new fanfic Quarantine: For The Bitten Who Change for The Walking Dead, hopefully afterward another CSI story will pop up ;)**

**PLXS R&R!**

**xXxSandieBrodyxXx**


End file.
